El último atardecer de las koorime
by Haruka Hikawa
Summary: Yukina vuelve a su país de origen para solucionar un asunto pendiente.


**Fic corto sobre una Yukina bastante más siniestra de lo que solemos verla. Espero que os guste.**

**El último atardecer de las koorime**

"_Si mi corazón no se hubiera helado… Si las koorime no tuvieran una vida infinita… me gustaría que se murieran todas."_

Las nubes cubrían el cielo. El fuerte viento que soplaba acompañaba a los copos de nieve que caían incesantemente. Una figura aparentemente humana estaba en pie en mitad de aquella tundra. Su largo pelo azul estaba empapado, pero no parecía importarle.

En contraste con el resto del paisaje, el cielo sangriento del atardecer parecía sonreír burlonamente al espectáculo que se desplegaba bajo él. La figura observaba el sol poniente con expresión pensativa. Sus ojos, del mismo color del horizonte, parecían ligeramente perdidos, como si se encontrara en un sueño.

"_Si eso es lo que quieres, hazlo tú misma. No esperes a que tu hermano te solucione las cosas."_

Despertó del trance al oír que alguien había dicho su nombre.

-Yukina…

La joven giró suavemente en dirección de la voz que la llamaba.

-Yukina… Tú…

No le costó nada reconocer a la recién llegada. Era a quien desde un principio buscaba, la razón por la que había vuelto a aquel glaciar maldito.

-Qué bien hayas vuelto, Rui. Tenía muchas ganas de verte –dijo con una de sus sonrisas adornándole la cara.

La otra se estremeció al oír el tono de voz que Yukina acababa de usar. En nada se parecía a la forma de hablar de aquella niña que escapó años atrás. Y el encontrarla allí, en aquella situación…

La sonrisa de Yukina se desvaneció súbitamente.

-Te esperaba.

El cielo ya se había tornado granate. Pronto sería completamente de noche y volvería a casa de Kazuma como si nada hubiese sucedido. Pero antes debía hacer aquello a lo que había ido, y no pensaba marcharse sin haber cumplido su propósito.

-Yukina… -repitió Rui, horrorizada, intentando luchar contra el nudo que tenía en la garganta- ¿Eres tú quien ha hecho… esto? -la mirada de la mujer se dirigió a una koorime tendida en el suelo que teñía de rojo la nieve con su sangre.

-Gracias por hablarme de mi hermano –replicó ignorando la pregunta-. Lo encontré.

-¡Entonces ha sido él! Tiene que serlo. Por favor, Yukina… Dime que no has sido tú…

-Nunca lo habrías esperado de mí, ¿cierto?

-No es posible…

-Somos gemelos. ¿Qué te hacía pensar que éramos tan diferentes?

Rui se tapó la boca con una mano. Necesitaba encontrar las palabras para responder, pero le fue imposible. Al borde de las lágrimas, consiguió sacar la fuerza necesaria.

-¡Tú no eres capaz de hacer algo así, tú _no_ eres así! –gritó desesperada.

La mirada de Yukina se volvió tan fría como el hielo.

-La gente cambia –contestó simplemente.

-Ha sido él… Él te ha convencido para que te ensucies las manos en su lugar.

La risa de la joven koorime resonó, helada, como el lugar en el que se encontraba.

-Yukina, la débil. Yukina, la ingenua. Qué concepto tan triste has tenido de mí todo este tiempo. Mi hermano está muerto.

Los ojos de la mayor se ensancharon por la sorpresa; sus piernas cedieron y cayó al suelo. A su lado reposaba el pequeño cadáver de una niña.

-Yukina… -dijo débilmente a la vez que apartaba un mechón de la cara de la pequeña- también está muerta.

-Me conformo con no tener que ser una de las vuestras nunca más –replicó secamente.

-Siempre pensé que sería tu hermano quien vendría a matarnos –dijo Rui ausentemente-. Qué ironía…

Las palabras de la koorime murieron en su boca cuando una estaca de hielo atravesó su espalda.

-Adiós, Rui -dijo Yukina, agachándose ante la mujer para dar el golpe final.

-Adiós, Yukina –alargó la mano para acariciarle la cara, pero la joven se apartó.

Rui sonrió con tristeza cuando Yukina clavó la estaca en su pecho.

Yukina se levantó y miró de nuevo al cielo. La noche había caído y sólo las estrellas iluminaban el lugar. Miró con ligera melancolía a Rui, que todavía respiraba y dijo suavemente:

-Sabes que siempre te he querido como a una madre. No me guardes rencor.

Una fuerte racha de viento sopló cuando los ojos de la koorime mayor se cerraron finalmente dejando caer una lágrima que se solidificó al instante. La joven decidió que era el momento de volver a casa, aunque antes recogió la gema y contempló el pueblo fantasma. El último atardecer de las koorime había terminado.

Una sonrisa sincera se formó en sus labios al recordar la última parte de una conversación.

"_Tienes razón… creo que mi hermano me habría dicho lo mismo."_

**Owari**

**Un par de aclaraciones:**

**1. Cuando Yukina dice "Mi hermano está muerto" se refiere a lo que le dije Hiei cuando volvió del mundo infernal. Como todos sabemos, sigue vivito y coleando.**

**2. Yukina se ha dado cuenta de que su hermano es Hiei, por eso sonríe al recordar la última frase.**


End file.
